fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Round Starts? Episode 31
With the recent lab accident, Evil Wolf is looking through the lab, while Skawo1 goes to spread the news . The second round of Nuza's tournament is also about to start. Skawo1) Why me! ( Runs into the living room ) Titaniumgirl) Hahaha! Frosting128) I know... Beating him in one attack is funny! Skawo1) Hello? I'm right here! Frosting128) When did you get here? Skawo1) ( Breathes heavily ) We need to get out of here! Frosting128) What do you mean... You're delusional... This place is awesome! Titaniumgirl) Yeah! Skawo1) Then you want to die here? Titaniumgirl) No! Frosting128) NEVER! Frozin) HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! Pandoid) AND I BEAT YOU IN ONE ATTACK! Turbine Airdrac) YEAH! Skawo1) I'M NOT JOKING! ( Skawo1 pulls the note out ) ''' '''READ IT! Frosting128) Fine! ' '( Frosting128 takes the note and Titaniumgirl and her read it ) ( 2 minutes later ) Frosting128) OMG! Titaniumgirl) I can't believe it! They used us! Skawo1) Hmm... I told you! Frosting128) NO TIME TO TALK! ''' '''Titaniumgirl) Yeah! ( Frosting128 and Titaniumgirl run out of the living room ) Skawo1) Ugh... We could have talked about who is getting who... Frozin) I know... They're probably going to gather everyone else up... Skawo1) I know. ( Meanwhile, in the lab ) Evil Wolf) OMG! WHO BROKEN MY TWO PODS! Blueking4ever) Idk... Evil Wolf) Where the H*LL IS MY PAPER! Blueking4ever) The paper about our plan to kill everyone else here... and to kill everyone on the good team. Evil Wolf) Yeah... Blueking4ever) We can check the video of what happened tonight... It takes time to load. Evil Wolf) I know! AND AS SOON AS WE FIND OUT WHO STOLE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM FIRST! Blueking4ever) I know! ( At the cave entrance ) Kyleronco) Ability Activate! Claw Terror! ( Terror Wolfie beats his opponent with 10 claw slashes ) ( Flash Helios runs into Terror Wolfie and holds his paws up ) Terror Wolfie) Let me go! Flash Helios) NO! Terror Wolfie) Okay... ( Terror Wolfie jumps up and dropkicks Flash Helios ) ( Flash Helios falls to the ground ) Terror Wolfie) I told you and you payed! Flash Helios) ERR! ''' '''Aslihian) Ability Activate! Flash Fire! ( Flash Helios summons fire out of the ground ) Flash Helios) From the h*ll of whatever, I summon the fires of DOOM! ( Fires comes out from the ground and grab on to Terror Wolfie's two paws ( leg ones ) Terror Wolfie) What in the name of terror, is this! Flash Helios) Well... Um... DONUT BLAST! ( Flash Helios fires a blast shaped like a donut ) Terror Wolfie) Oh crap! ' '( Terror Wolfie tries to break free ) Kyleronco) Come on, you can do it! ( The blast is right next to Terror Wolfie and Terror Wolfie manages to jump through the hole, unharmed ) Terror Wolfie) Haha! ( Flames grab Terror Wolfie again ) Terror Wolfie) OH COME ON! Aslihian) Ability Activate! Donut Charge! ( Can only be used after Donut Blast, Flash Helios charges through his opponent and eats the donut blast ) Terror Wolfie) Oh sh*t! ( Flash Helios charges through Terror Wolfie and eats the donut blast ) Flash Helios) YUM! Nitro Wolfie) STOP THIS BATTLE, JUST FOR A MINUTE! I HAVE CONNECTED WITH THE SPIRIT WORLD! Kyleronco) What? Wolfgang) YAY! Serenity) ... Really! I want to see Wolf, again! Calling_Wolf!_Ep_32 Grade? S A B C D F Wolf coming back to life? Yes No Finally I hope so Does that describe why Nitro Wolfie's wings were white? Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Evil Wolf Category:Skawo1 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Frosting128 Category:Turbine Airdrac Category:Blueking4ever Category:Kyleronco Category:Flash Helios Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Aslihian Category:Nitro Wolfie